


Unexpected

by Cassiopeia13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: Thor meets Loki, crown prince of Jotunheim, at a solstice party on Vanaheim. The mysterious prince is beautiful, clever and has a tongue that could cut glass. Immediately Thor is smitten with him, and vows to spend the night by Loki’s side; he never expected to fall in love.





	Unexpected

Spring on Vanaheim was unmatched on any other planet that Thor had ever been too. The thick lush trees turned a bright shade of green as buds opened, the grasses grew longer and in every open field flowers in every color bloomed making the countryside look like a painted masterpiece. The air smelled of fresh with floral scents, as the streets filled with people in colorful, lightweight outfits. The spring solstice was one of the most enjoyable times of year in all the nine realms, and Thor was very much looking forward to the week-long festival they held each year. 

The preceding month had been busy, meetings and battles fought hard and won all in preparation of being able to attend the festival, unlike the previous year when duties got in the way of his fun. The festival would start with a fireworks display to rival any others before the music would start and the restaurants and shops would open their doors to the attendees. There would be street performances and artisans from all over the nine realms showing their artistry, and at night, there would be parties and dancing. Thor was practically vibrating with excitement as he and his friends, Sif and the Warriors Three made their way to the Bifrost. They arrived just in time for the first night’s fireworks display and the party to begin.

“This is exactly what I need,” Fandral commented as they waited for Heimdall to start the Bifrost. “Dancing and drinking and of course, some fun time with the ladies.” He waggled his eyebrows and laughed as Sif rolling her eyes. “I’m sure there will be plenty of willing men to warm your bed, Lady Sif. You need only pick the type.”

Sif shook her head, but she couldn’t help laughing at her friend's antics. “I’m sure there will be, but they’ll have to work for it if they expect any notice from me.” She winked and stepped into the tunnel, landing a second later on Vanaheim, Thor and his friends landing behind her. “Besides, who’s to say I’m looking for a man?” 

The warriors ooohed at Sif and laughed boisterously; Thor threw an arm around her shoulders as they walked towards the sound of music and booming voices. “Any person would be lucky to catch your attention, Lady Sif,” the prince told her honestly and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Tonight is a night to forget all our worries and enjoy ourselves. We will eat, we will drink, and we will dance. Tonight, money is no object friends, you are guests of the royal family, and we will party like kings.” Thor laughed at his friend's cheering. Sometimes it was good to be the prince.

The fireworks started at sundown, lighting up the sky in colors of reds, purples, blues, and golds, it was spectacular to watch, and everyone on Vanaheim came outdoors to see it. Thor and his friends paused in front of the tavern, which was their first stop of the night, to watch, but something else caught Thor’s eye, and he turned. Several yards away was a man Thor hadn’t seen before, but he was stunning. Milky skin with bright green eyes that lit up as the man watched the fireworks with awe on his angular face. He wore a flowing tunic in a light green color trimmed in gold and bangles on his wrists and ankles. The neck was dipped low, showing off a well-defined chest and his nails were painted a beautiful shade of purple. 

Through the entire fireworks display, Thor watched the young man, unable to tear his eyes away from the man's expressive face. When it was over, he realized others were watching the young man as well, and a surge of jealousy shot through him. Thor watched as another young man approached the stranger, but rather than starting a conversation the man smiled charmingly, said a few words that made Thor's interest blush but shake his head, saying something back to the other. Thor's interest raised an eyebrow, and the other raised his hands as if in surrender before walking away. It was an interesting exchange, and Thor was instantly captivated. 

“Thor,” Volstagg called gaining the prince’s attention, “Ah, I see something or should I say someone has caught your fancy?” He grinned and nudged his friend, making Thor laugh and look away only to immediately seek out the young man once again. “I hear his name is Loki, from Jotunheim,” the warrior explained and once again Thor turned to his friend, surprised. “I know. I know. He’s so small right?” Volstagg laughed.

The group ordered a round of mead and stood at a high table outside, enjoying the starry night and loud music. Around them people danced and mingled, Thor saw the young man, Loki if Volstagg was right, take the arm of a woman and twirl her around the streets laughing, his tunic flowed beautifully around his legs as he moved. He was stunning when he smiled, and though the fireworks were no longer dancing overhead, Loki’s eyes still sparkled. “He isn’t blue,” Thor said, not taking his eyes off the Jotun.

Hogun and Sif moved into the crowd to dance, the two friends moving with grace as their bodies flowed against one another, cutting off Thor’s view of the Jotun for a moment before they spun away. Frendral followed Thor’s gaze and grinned. “Ah, looking at Loki. He’s been here a few times in the last week gaining a lot of attention. He is pretty, I’ll agree. Why don’t you woo him? From what I hear, the Jotun are quite the beasts in the bedroom.”

In the past, Thor knew he’d have laughed at the remark, but this time, for some reason this time the words made him want to growl. He swallowed it down and set his tankard on the table. “I think I will, Friend,” Thor announced before taking a breath and walking over to try and steal a dance. Loki was back at a table, speaking with a few others, everyone laughing, but Thor paid them no attention as he approached.

“It looks like you’ve caught someone else’s attention, Highness,” a man to spoke to Loki’s left, and for a moment Thor thought the man was speaking to him until he realized it was Loki the man addressed. 

Loki was a prince of Jotunheim. Thor’s eyes widened, and suddenly he didn’t know what to say, or how to feel about that. Loki was Laufey’s firstborn, the crown prince of Jotunheim, and while the name had seemed oddly familiar, Thor hadn’t put it together until just this moment. There were a lot of reasons for Thor to turn around and go back to his friends, but he couldn’t deny the pull that kept him walking towards the young prince. 

Clearing his throat, Thor spoke softly, “My Lord. Would you honor me with a dance?” He held his hand out and prayed to the gods it was not sweaty. Though he didn’t look around, it was as if time had stopped, as if all eyes were on the two of them and a spotlight shown down from the Heavens to highlight the pair. It was not a feeling he was used to, feeling as though he were being sized up and wondering if he were to find himself wanting. Loki’s eyes sparkled with mischief as if he knew what Thor was thinking. 

“Thor, son of Odin, crown prince of Asgard,” Loki said in lieu of an answer and sipped at the wine in his hand. He smirked behind his glass as he gave the thunder god the once over and motioned for the others at the table to leave. The gesture was small, but Thor would recognize the look of a royal telling everyone to get out anywhere. “Why should I accept your invitation to dance, my lord? As I’m sure you’ve seen, my dance card has been quite full.”

At first, Thor bristled, frowning at the arrogance of the other prince, his mouth opening and closing several times and making Loki laugh. He took a breath and thought for a moment, knowing if he told Loki how beautiful he was the prince would only laugh; Loki held himself as someone who knew his own merits, he was also likely used to being told he was beautiful often by those wanting to gain favor. “I won’t try to ply you with fancy words; I doubt I’d do them justice anyway. All I can say is that it would be my honor to dance with the crown prince of Jotunheim. And think at all the gossip we’ll create.” Thor grinned widely hoping Loki would take the bate. The frost prince laughed at that admission and settled his hand in Thor’s almost immediately while Thor silently congratulated himself on having read the prince correctly. He figured Loki was someone who enjoyed being the center of the gossip but only if he was the one creating it on purpose. 

The pacing of the music was too fast for them to talk at first, but Thor didn’t mind that. The heavy beats and twirling dance allowed him the briefest of touches to Loki’s cool skin and gave him the chance to gaze at the handsome man without having to speak. All too soon, however, the music slowed and the two princes came together for a slower dance. Thor’s hand settled on Loki’s waist as if he'd been doing it for years; he could have sworn a jolt of electricity flow through him at the touch. 

“I haven’t seen you on Vanaheim before, is this your first visit?” Thor asked. He prayed to whoever might be listening that he did not come across as a complete moron and that his hand was not sweaty.

The prince glanced up at the thunder god, then looked around them taking in the scenery. Overhead strung lights twinkled like tiny stars and flowers were hung from little vases making the whole area look magical. Though for Thor, he had eyes only for Loki and looked his fill as the other prince was distracted. Up close, Thor could see light whorls adorning Loki’s skin, the markings of a Jotun, but rather than make him draw back as he would with any of the other Jotun he’d come across, the markings on Loki made Thor want to run his tongue over them, find out if they were raised or indented. Thing gold jewelry hung from his ears, and twisted around his neck and there were even golden threads braided into his shiny black hair making him look both regal and exotic.

“This is my first visit,” Loki admitted. “My father is… protective, we’ll say. It’s taken quite a lot of convincing for him to allow me to attend the festival this year.” The way Loki spoke made it seem as though there was more to the story than just that, but Thor didn't know how to ask, so let it go. He could tell the prince was clever and wondered what story he'd spun to be allowed to attend. 

“I’m glad he did,” Thor whispered and meant it. Loki smiled and nodded as they continued to dance, one flowing into another. After an hour, the two left the dance floor, Thor noticing his friends were no longer where they were, but he paid them no attention. Instead, he steered Loki to a local tavern, one known for their stews and offered to buy him supper which the prince readily accepted. 

With more mead and a bowl of stew in front of him, Thor found he had no idea what to say. He opened his mouth to comment when Loki beat him to it. “You’re not what I expected,” the Jotun prince admitted. He took a sip of stew and chewed the tender meats before continuing, “Asgard isn’t talked about in the best of ways on Jotunheim, and I’d always expected you to be …” he paused a moment, looking down at his bowl. “Mean? Cruel maybe. As if you owned everything and cared for nothing. But you’re looking for fun like everyone else. You do care for things, like your friends; I saw you all walk in together. There is love between you all. No one cruel could have friends look at them as yours looked at you, with fondness and love, even while joking around." 

Rather than take offense, Thor laughed, the sound loud and boisterous, echoing around the tavern. “Thank you, and I'm sure in my youth I had been more arrogant than charming, but I'd like to think I've overcome that," Thor explained. He understood what Loki meant; their peoples weren't on the best of terms so it wasn't a surprise that there would be rumors on Jotunheim about the cruelties of Asgardians. Thor took a bite of stew and chewed before washing it down with mead. He smiled at Loki. "I also had to convince my father to allow me to attend by working very hard last month. I’m sure you as crown prince understand what it’s like.”

Loki nodded. “Council meetings, hearing grievances, discussing new tax proposals and approving petitions for various things. It is busy work, and that’s not even half of getting into court life. The pettiness, those looking to make a name for themselves in any way possible. The games and intrigue.” Loki’s eyes glittered in the low lights, looking more excited than his words belied. “All very tiring.”

“I believe you enjoy the games more than you’re letting on,” Thor teased. Loki laughed but didn’t deny it. They had a lot in common, both crown princes of their respective planets, both having duties that others knew nothing about. They both knew about the games of court, about staying on everyone’s good side and making sure secrets stayed buried, though Loki seemed more inclined to playing games of his own making than Thor usually was. He enjoyed fighting, enjoyed commanding the guard and keeping the nine realms safe from invaders, but the court games were difficult for him. He tended to try befriending everyone rather than succumb to the temptations of those around him. 

The sun was coming up by the time Thor walked Loki back to his rooms at the Hidden Gem Tavern where they were surprisingly both staying. He’d meant to give the prince a quick kiss and return to his chambers for sleep, but Loki had other ideas. He pulled Thor inside, kicking the door closed behind them before he pulled Thor in for a heated, demanding kiss. It was unexpected but wholly welcome as Thor kissed back, turning them and pressing Loki against the door. The two moaned as their bodies rubbed against one another through their clothes. Already Thor could feel the hard line of Loki’s erection as his hands slid down the prince’s back, cupping his perfect tight ass to pull him in closer and thrust against him. 

“Thor,” the Jotun gasped, “I-ah,” he moaned when Thor’s mouth latched to the side of his neck and sucked strongly. His leg slid up, foot pressing to the back of Thor’s thigh as he curled his knee around the Asgardian’s hip, arching back to align their erections. “You’re wearing too many clothes, my lord.” He pulled Thor’s mouth back to his own to kiss him passionately, sucking on the thunder god’s bottom lip. “So shameless, bedding someone after the first night.” He smirked.

Rather than answer, Thor swept Loki into his arms and carried him to the bed, lowering him gently and following him down to kiss. “If I am shameless then you are as well, my prince,” Thor whispered back. He traced a mark on Loki’s neck, first with his fingers, and then with his tongue making the young prince arch under his touch. “You’re beautiful.”

“I bet you say that to everyone,” Loki answered. His hands were busy pulling at Thor’s armor, taking off clasps, pulling off leathers until the thunder god was naked to the waist up and his pants were untied. “Would you think me beautiful if I were wearing my true skin? A color so blue it looks like a frozen lake in the winter. Eyes red and almost glowing. Would you find that beautiful, my lord?”

 

The picture Loki was painting was as he’d seen all Jotun until Loki, but apparently, he was wearing a spell, a glamour of some kind. Did Loki have magic or was it someone else’s spell, Thor wanted to know. The markings were still there, and he found them fascinating, he wanted to trace them as far down as they went, whether the rest of his skin was blue or cream colored, he did not care. “Blue or cream, you are beautiful either way. I would enjoy you however you prefer to be.” He pulled Loki’s tunic aside delighting in the markings that continued over his chest. His mouth found one and followed it down, tracing around one nipple then the other. He sucked gently, flicking his tongue over the little nub and grinning at Loki’s moan of approval. Under his mouth, the skin slowly turned blue, a beautiful color that rivaled that of the ocean and stoked Thor’s arousal even higher. “Beautiful,” he groaned and slid back up to kiss the prince again. 

They kissed for ages, rolling around the bed pulling garment from one another’s bodies until both were gloriously naked and Loki landed on top. He grinned down at the thundergod, red eyes sparkling with mischief as he scooted back and rolled his hips until Thor’s cock was pressed perfectly between his ass cheeks. “You seem rather obsessed with my markings, my lord,” Loki whispered rocking his hips again delighting in the groan it pulled from Thor’s mouth. “Yes, I feel good don’t I. You want to be inside my body, Thor?” He bent and nipped at Thor’s collarbone, biting gently and moving down to a nipple. His hips continued to roll, letting Thor’s cock thrust between his cheeks over and over. Under him, the elder prince shook and moaned. “But I have a few tricks I believe you would like, my prince,” he whispered kissing Thor again. “Are you interested in both men and women?”

The question threw Thor off, and the pleasure of his cock thrusting against the warmth of Loki’s ass had him pausing a moment. “Uh… what? Oh…” He groaned and thrust up, hands sliding to the Jotun’s ass and gripping hard, pulling the cheeks apart so he could thrust against the other’s body. “Uh yes… yes, both men and women.” 

“Oh good,” Loki whispered, leaning down to flick his tongue against Thor’s ear. “Because I can give you both.” He pulled back and laughed when Thor groaned again, hips jerking. “But for now, why don’t you get me ready for you, and then I’ll let you have me again, and again until night falls once more.” 

Thor grabbed Loki and turned, rolling them over until he was on top and Loki’s legs were spread wide around his hips. “You’re unbelievable,” he groaned and kissed the prince again. “And I will have you in any form you allow me to have.” His hands roamed over Loki’s body marveling at the skin turning from blue back to the milky color it had been all night. The markings weren’t as, but he could feel them and spent several minutes tracing each mark with his tongue. He started at Loki’s neck, flicking whorls and licking down tracing the nipples, his ribs and finally getting to the beautiful hip bones that just begged to be sucked and nipped. Bruises were forming on Loki’s body before he’d finished, sliding down to bite at his ankle before moving back up the other leg and sucking more bruises to the insides of Loki's thighs. 

Every inch of Loki’s body was stroked and kissed and licked and worshiped; the young prince could do nothing but hold onto Thor’s hair and cry out his passions. Thor was sure the entirety of Vanaheim could hear them but couldn’t give enough thoughts to care when he finally had Loki’s cock in his mouth and the prince screaming his name. He set a hard fast pace, sucking Loki’s cock all the way into his throat before humming and flicking his tongue over the underside. His hair was pulled almost painfully, but he didn’t let up, wanting to drive Loki crazy with pleasures before finally taking him. He hoped to get the prince off at least twice, if not more and found it to be his personal mission to do so. 

“Thor!” Loki cried, “my lord, please!” The frost prince arched and shuddered, pulling Thor’s hair and spreading his legs even wider. Oil pooled in Thor’s hand where it was holding Loki’s legs apart which answered the question about whether or not Loki had magic. The god hummed, pleased that he didn’t have to stop his ministrations to find something to prepare Loki’s body. He slid his fingers up, teasing the puckered entrance before sliding one finger inside and reveling in Loki’s groan and the jerk of his body. “Yes. Yes like that. Like that!” The prince panted, pushing back into the finger teasing him so perfectly. Thor hummed in agreement which caused his partner to jerk and cry out once again. 

The people of Vanaheim definitely knew what they were up to at this point, of that Thor had no doubt. 

A second finger was added quickly, urged on by Loki’s cries of passion and the arching of his body. Thor crooked his fingers, looking for the tiny bundle of nerves he knew was there. He pressed against it, grinning around his mouthful at Loki's scream of pleasure and was rewarded by the flood of salty fluid filling his throat. He swallowed quickly, not wanting to miss a drop then pulled up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Mmm, you taste divine.” 

Loki blushed, his cheeks turning a light shade of lavender, even in his glamour and Thor found himself unable to look away. He slid up the bed, licking and kissing the marks he’d spent an hour memorizing until he got to Loki’s lips and kissed him once again. The prince pulled him in, a hand tangling in Thor's hair to keep him right where he was while the thunderer's fingers continued to tease inside Loki’s body. They moved together, the thunder god’s cock sliding against Loki’s hip while Thor’s fingers teased.

Though Loki tried to get the god to move faster, Thor kept his slow pace, keeping Loki aroused with his fingers until the prince was hard once again. Only then did he turn Loki onto his stomach and slide into his body, both of them groaning as Thor’s cock slid all the way home. “Loki,” Thor groaned burying his face in the prince’s neck and holding on tight. Though he was an ice giant and Thor expected his body to be cool, it was the opposite. The tightest heat Thor had ever felt gripped his cock and seemed to pull him in even farther. “You feel…”

“Yes,” Loki moaned and pushed back sharply. Thor jerked and started to thrust hard and fast, unable to disobey the silent command. Thor’s cock struck perfectly, with each thrust, to Loki’s prostate causing the young prince's body to clamp down every time. They moved together, their hands finding one another and linking together tightly as they grunted and moaned and cried out their passions. 

Thor was the first to come, bury his cock buried deep in Loki’s body, his mouth latching onto the side of Loki's neck and biting down hard. The sudden pain of the bite and the hard punch to his prostate was all it took for Loki to follow him over the edge and they slumped together as their hearts slowed. “Fuck,” Thor groaned. “Please say I get to have you again.”

The frost giant laughed, fingers tightening where they were linked with Thor’s. “Only if I also get to have you,” he answered turning his head and arching back so he could get at Thor's lips for another kiss. “You were quite satisfying. I believe being buried inside your hot body will be just as satisfying. And then, once we’ve spent yet again, I’ll let you have my lady form, and you can see how many times you can pull an orgasm from my body.” Thor shuddered at the promise tightening his arms around the younger prince as they fell asleep together. 

Rather than sleeping a full night, or at this point, day’s sleep, the two woke a few hours later to order food and go for round two. Thor had Loki’s body again after their breakfast, then Loki had Thor, thrusting into his body as they bathed together in hot water. There was another few hours nap after that until the sound of music outside their window woke them. Loki turned over, curling into Thor’s muscular body and snuggling in, licking over a bruise he’d made earlier in the day. “We should order more food,” he whispered sliding his mouth down to a nipple to lick and suck at the hardening nub. 

The elder prince moaned, his hands sliding down to Loki’s perky ass and gripping hard, pulling Loki in tight against his body. “We should,” he agreed but rolled over, covering Loki’s body with his own. “But how about I eat something else instead, and then we go back to dancing outside and find food at one of the other taverns, or perhaps a street vendor.” He slid down, licking the marks of Loki’s body and spent time renewing the bruises he’d made the previous night. Loki moaned, his body rippling as he changed his shape to his lady’s form. Above him, Thor groaned and wasted no time burying his face between Loki’s thighs.

It was late in the night before the two emerged, Loki still in her Lady’s form, a beautiful dress swishing around her ankles. They walked down the streets, watched the street performers and took a meal together as the night continued. “You should visit Asgard once the festival is over,” Thor offered as they ate. The night was beautiful, clear and warm and full of spicy scents and joyful music. “You’d like it.” 

Loki looked up from the boar on a stick she was eating, the chili sauce that came with it for dipping dripped down her chin before Thor leaned over to lick it off. The princess laughed and pushed him away. “Brute.” Her words were harsh, but her eyes sparkled with joy making Thor smile. “I would like that, but convincing my father to let me go to Asgard will take some doing. Not that I can’t do it, it just might take some time. I have to make it seem as if it were his idea.” 

__

The week went by too fast for Thor’s taste, and before he knew it, he and his friends were stumbling back through the Bifrost. Volstagg was teasing Thor about his time spent in the arms of a beautiful maiden and a beautiful master, not realizing it was the same person and Thor felt no need to inform him. His other friends seemed to be more clued in and merely laughed at their clueless companion. 

Sif took Thor’s arm, hanging back as the other three walked on ahead, chattering happily about their week. “You spent an awful lot of time in Loki’s presence, Thor. Are you smitten with him?” Thor opened his mouth to answer, but closed it, unsure how to answer that question. He was sure the answer was yes, but Loki was so much more than a conquest. The prince was smart and mischievous, he was strong and creative and had a wicked sharp tongue that was skilled at words as well as more sensual activities. Thor knew that he would miss the prince as more than a weekly hook-up; Thor had fallen in love. In the end, as they entered the gates to the palace, Sif placed a kiss on Thor’s temple and patted his arm before heading to her chambers. 

Though it was difficult not being able to see Loki every day, or at all, Thor had duties to attend. He had to spar with his guards, hold court, sit in on meetings with his father and be seen around the people. Frigga had tried to talk to him at one point about why he seemed so gloomy, but Thor laughed waving off her concern; he promised his mother he was quite fine and bid her not to worry. He knew he should have told her, but for some reason, he wanted to keep Loki to himself. His time with the frost prince was precious to him.

Waking one morning late for a meeting, Thor threw on some armor and slid into the meeting room right as Odin was about to speak. His father glared at him but continued to talk about an upcoming visit from Jotunheim and a new era of peace and trade between the two people. Immediately Thor perked up and paid attention to what his father was saying. Later that day a Jotunheim delegate would be arriving to discuss the matter of trade agreements between their two peoples. It was very convenient that Odin had ordered Thor in attendance as if he would want to be anywhere else with the possibility of seeing Loki again.

It was difficult waiting all day, wanting to see if Loki would be among the delegates arriving for their meetings. He had heard a prince would be in attendance, but Laufey had three sons, assuming it was Loki would be folly, especially since it had only been a rumor he'd heard and not facts from the All-Father. 

Sif teased him all throughout their lunch meal that Thor was acting like a maiden on her wedding day and eventually, he had to take his leave unable to sit still much longer. Thankfully he’d had just an hour left and managed to keep himself from going too crazy until it was time to greet those from Jotenheim at the Bifrost. 

Next to him stood Odin, looking tall and regal in his most excellent outfit, staff in hand. “Thor,” his father spoke as they waited, “you understand that sometimes we must make a sacrifice. Sometimes we must put our duties as head of Asgard above personal matters. I know it isn’t something I’ve discussed with you in the past, but this treaty with Jotunheim is important to us. It would usher in a new era of peace across the nine realms.” Thor glanced at his father, confused as to where the conversation was going but waited for the All-Father to continue. “I have agreed, with King Laufey, that a royal wedding between our two peoples would be the most expedient way to unit us as one.”

“A we-” Thor’s words were cut off by the Bifrost flaring, and he turned, staring into the light, horrified that his father was planning to marry him off. He was crown prince, and there was no other heir, unlike Laufey's family, which meant whomever he would be marring would stay in Asgard. It was a small blessing, but Thor had always been under the impression he’d be allowed to marry for love. Now, those wishes were being destroyed as the delegate of Jotunheim emerged.

Thor’s eyes widened as the first person to step forward was Loki, dressed as he had been on Vanaheim in a flowing sleeveless tunic of green with gold trim. The prince’s hair was braided and twisted with gold threads running throughout, and his body was decorated with the most elegant jewelry. He looked stunning, glittering like a small star; Thor was unable to look away. The frost prince bowed respectfully to Odin, then stopped in front of Thor, a teasing smile on his face. “My lord,” he whispered, holding Thor’s eyes with his own. 

Behind them, the Bifrost flashed as more of the Jotunheim delegate stepped forward, but Thor couldn’t tear his eyes away from the arresting image in front of him. Loki was stunning with his light creamy skin and a slight purple flush to his cheeks; he had the most stunning green eyes Thor had ever seen. The beautiful markings lined Loki’s skin, just as Thor remembered, and his mouth watered as the thought of getting to taste them once again. “Prince Loki,” Thor whispered taking his hand and kissing the knuckled. 

Behind them, a throat cleared and the two looked up to see Laufey and Odin staring at them along with the guards of both Asgard and Jotunheim. “Well,” Odin said turning with the frost king then heading toward the palace, “I guess we won’t have to worry too much about if they’ll get along.” 

The other king grumbled something low and glared at Thor, but turned back to Odin with a nod. “Let us speak of the treaty and end the discussions with a wedding. I believe my Loki will be quite happy on Asgard with your sun and all the books you’ll have to offer him. He will also fit in a bit better with his size, something I know has weighed on his mind since he was but a child.” 

The princes ignored their fathers, too wrapped up in one another to pay them any attention. “I’m to understand these peace treaties are to end in a marriage,” Thor whispered, still holding Loki’s hand. “Though it is moving a bit fast, I am not unhappy with this turn of events. I take it this is all your doing?” Loki was clever and quick-tongued; he’d already told Thor to give him time to work on his father allowing him to visit. Though this wasn’t how they’d both thought things would go, Thor couldn’t say he was unhappy with the proceedings. Life with Loki was likely to be anything but boring, and he would get to hold the Jotun in his arms every night and wake up to him every morning. “Loki, will you consent to be my spouse?”

Loki’s eyes sparkled. He leaned forward, pulling Thor in for a heated kiss that threatened to turn into much more despite the two still standing on the Bifrost. “Yes,” Loki answered immediately, answering both questions at once.


End file.
